


Secret Pleasure

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry indulges in what he thinks is a secret pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Pleasure

He liked the good things in life, a product of growing up in a wealthy family and having a substantial trust fund, he wouldn't deny it and those who *really* knew him wouldn't let him deny him if he tried. He liked a well cooked meal, a well aged single malt scotch, a ten year old red wine, a comfortable bed, and good art and music. In the things he liked to indulge himself in when he could, he had a secret pleasure. One he couldn't indulge in very often. But right now he was in a place where not only could he indulge in it but he could indulge in the real thing.

He slipped off Seaview in civilian clothes as soon as they docked and the first wave of crew going on leave left the boat. He knew where he was going. He'd been there before and had a long standing membership. As he walked along the side streets of the Hagia Sophia it never ceased to amaze him at the modern among the ancientness of the city. He smiled in anticipation of the next several hours. The Bath he was headed to was not one for tourists. It was for a select group of men, exclusive in its membership to generations from the same families with only a few outsiders there by special invitation only. He was one of those lucky few who had that kind of special membership.

With his membership card, no one batted an eye at the red head walking into the Bath or into one of the changing cubicles after making his selections as to what extra treatments he wanted in addition to the steam bath. It didn't take him long to change out of his street clothes and into the traditional pestemal and slippers.

Heading to the steam room, Harry carried the book he'd brought with him. He found a spot and got comfortable near the hot pool. Just as the others ignored his presence he ignored the comings and goings of the others. He focused on his book as the sweat began to roll off him, making him feel as if all his worries were melting away as well. When he felt as if there was nothing left to be concerned about an attendant came from him. He knew what was coming next. It was time for his body scrub.

Following the Turkish man to another part of the hot room, Harry sat on another only slightly cool marble bench. His attendant wasted no time taking his mitt covered in a salt scrub and began to rub his body. With each abrasive stroke of the mitt over his body, he felt the layers of stress were being scrubbed away. He relished the tingling the rub left in it's wake. Hot water was poured over his body, rinsing the scrub away and leaving a layer of oil on his body.

When the last of the scrub was gone, Harry was led once again to another part of the steam room for the last part of his 'bath'. It was time for his massage. Time for the last of his tension to be pummeled from his body. He had regular massages, but they would be nothing like this, not even the ones he received from his lover. They were gentle or seductive. They did not rack his body with blows. They did not squeeze his arms and legs until he thought his limbs would be in pieces. They did not leave him weak as a newborn lamb. This massage would and he would love every moment of it as much as he loved the seductive caresses that turned to nights of loving. While his body was being squeezed, pressed and pounded, he wasn't Harriman Nelson, Director of NIMR, Owner of Seaview and everything else people expected him to be. He was simply Harry, a man few knew. His attendant left him laying and he drifted in and out of sleep.

His internal clock told him when it was time for him to start heading back to Seaview and become Admiral Nelson once again. Standing, he went to one of the wash basin that lined the walls and used a hand cloth to wash the remaining oil and sweat from his body. He retrieved clean dry towels from the intermediate room. Toweling off he headed to his cubicle to redress.

When he reemerged from the cubicle dressed in loose tan pants and a light weight black button down shirt, he heard a familiar voice.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Scanning the gathered men, he finally found his lover fitting in almost too well with the other patrons sitting with a cup of mint tea in his hand and a second sitting in front of an empty chair. "How?" he asked his lover, he didn't think anyone knew about his love of Turkish baths, not even the man he loved. Joining Lee at the table, he noticed his flushed appearance even with his darker complexion, it appeared that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed what the bath had to offer.

"I've know about this place as long as you have, I was given a membership when you were," Lee said with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but shake his head, apparently his friend had guessed more then he realized and given Lee a membership too. Taking a sip of his tea, he answered Lee's original question, "Yes, I enjoyed the 'bath' very much." Next time he'd have to enjoy his secret pleasure with Lee.

The end


End file.
